Meeting the Family
by Kievan Rus' Supernova
Summary: Slash. HPSF Harry/Seamus Fifth year kinda happened, but Sirius didn't die. No HPB or DH. Seamus decides he wants his lover to meet the family. God help them all...
1. Comfy and Cozy

**AUTHOR: .**

**DATE: 5/10/09**

**DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine! Really, I own nothing. Probably not even the plot. (Distant sobbing in the background)**

**SUMMARY: Seamus decides he wants his lover to meet the family. God help them all... Slash. Fifth year kinda happened, but Sirius didn't die. No HPB or DH. Voldie's defeat explained later. **

**WARNINGS: Slash (A relationship between 2+ males); Might be some minor Dumbledore bashing, but not heavily; Cursing in some parts...**

**EDITED: This story was edited on June 26, 2009. It was Beta'd by Evangeline Queen. All revisions are thanks to her points.**

**Meeting the Family**

**Chapter One: **

Seamus was sitting in the driver's seat, trying to focus through the thick, white fog that obscured the road. Harry, sitting in the seat next to him, was just hoping they didn't run head first into another car. He was sporadically clutching the arm rest and then cringing every time they passed another driver. Seamus noticed the dark haired youth's actions and pulled the hand off the arm rest.

"Relax, love. I'm used to this, it happens every year." A warm, lilting Irish accented voice soothed Harry's frayed nerves. "You're not just nervous about my driving, are you?" Seamus always seemed to know when something was bothering Harry, whether he attempted to hide it well or not.

"I'm fine, really." Seamus snuck a quick look at his lover's face; it told him all he needed to know. Making sure his lights were on the brightest setting, he pulled over to the shoulder of the road. Unbuckling both himself and Harry, he turned to the side and pulled the slightly smaller man against him. They both couldn't help but thank God that they had went for a truck with bucket seats. Harry's back to his chest they just sat there for a few minutes. The sandy haired male broke the silence.

"You really shouldn't worry about meeting them. They'll love you, _all_ of them." He wrapped his arms around Harry's slim waist and hugged him tight against his body, laying his head on the other man's shoulder. Seamus could feel the toned frame beneath his hands shiver because of his breath on the side of his neck. Harry turned his head and locked bright green to baby blues, still looking anxious.

"I don't think your mother will like me. We all know what she said fifth year. I don't want either of our Christmas' to be ruined..." His voice was so scared that Seamus couldn't help but smile softly.

"My mother will love you, and even if she doesn't, it won't change how I feel about you. Promise. Our holidays won't be ruined either. They'll go just fine." Harry let out a short, breathy laugh that caused Seamus to tighten his hold minutely. Seamus knew that if his mother didn't approve of his love, Harry would feel guilty. He didn't want that; never should Harry ever feel guilty because of their love. "Come now, love. Just relax." He kissed the side of Harry's neck and breathed in deeply, inhaling Harry's unique scent. Harry relaxed farther into Seamus, closing his eyes and just focusing on the warm body around his. He sunk into a deep sleep before he even realized.

_Harry was watching Seamus, waiting for the right moment to approach the man. Seamus was sitting with Dean in some arm chairs in front of the fire, the both of them laughing at something Dean had said. The right moment came when Dean stood and went up the steps to the dorm room they all shared._

_He took a deep breath and walked toward the other teen from his position reclining on the wall. As he reached him Seamus looked up and smiled._

_"Hey Harry. You need anything from me?" The voice seemed happy and inquisitive, nothing like how it had been toward him last year. He could still remember that Irish lilt snarling at him. Accusing him of things that made him sick. He cleared his throat and gathered his courage around him._

_"Um....I was wondering if I could ask you...something." That sounded pathetic, even to his own ears. Seamus just scrunched his nose up and tilted his head a little. _

_"What is it mate?" _

_"Well...you know how this weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend?" At Seamus' nod to continue Harry gulped and hurried on with the rest of his question. "Would you like to go? You know, with me?" By now he was blushing fiercely and looking at the carpet. He couldn't help but avoid looking at the blue gaze of the other teen. He was too scared to even look up and judge his immediate reaction. Blood pounded in Harry's ears as he waited for Seamus' response, so loud that Harry almost didn't even hear when the other teen spoke._

_"Like as a date?" Seamus' whole body seemed to show surprise, from his wide eyes to his overly still body. Harry nodded mutely, not trusting his own voice not to crack if he attempted speech. Panicking internally, Harry braced himself for the hit he knew was coming. He was a fool for even trying to take their friendship to the next level. He was - _

_"Sure. Why not?" Harry was speechless for a moment, his internal rant severed before regaining his mobility and smiling widely at the grinning Irishman. Harry's heart was beating wildly, excited that Seamus hadn't hexed him till Tuesday and had actually accepted his offer._

_"Okay. Well, I guess I'll talk to you later?" Harry stuttered. He was blushing again, but Seamus just grinned even wider as Harry beat a hasty retreat._

"Wake up O' Sleepy One." Harry heard a distant voice calling to him from his dreams, but he resisted. He was awake enough now to remember where he was and where he was going.

"'Mmmm...fiv' 'ore min'tes..." The sleepy grumble emerged from his chest as his hand waved away the light piercing through his eye lids.

"Come on, love. I've found us a nice B&B to stop at for a little mid-afternoon rest. I'm dead on my feet." The young man looked at his still half asleep lover and shook his head. There was no way he was getting Harry to awaken before he was ready. He slid Harry's head off of his thigh, where it had been resting after he had fallen asleep, and got out of the car. Making sure it was locked, he went ahead it the two story house to secure them a room.

"Good afternoon and welcome to Tullamore Bed and Breakfast. What can I do for you?" The curvy looking girl behind the counter had just given him the answer to his first question; where they were. They'd been driving for about 4 hours, from Donegal to here. That still left another 3 hours of driving to get to Cork. After a long apparition from London to Donegal, they were both tired. A rest wouldn't hurt anything.

"Yeah, I need a room." Seamus thought that would have been pretty obvious from him coming in here.

"Sure. Do you need a full size, king size, or two twins maybe?" The girl, whose hair was an unnatural shade of black, tinted with blue, wasn't even looking at him anymore. She was paying more attention to the register book in her hands.

"One with a full will do." And Seamus realized that that was going to be the highlight of their conversation. The girl, who had introduced herself as Macey, went on about restaurants in the town and such. Seamus didn't pay any attention; all he could think about was a nice, comfortable bed and a warm body to wrap his arms around for a few hours. "Thank you," he cut her off before she could start on about the local pubs, "if I could just have the key now?" She gave him the key with a sniff and went back to ignoring him.

When he walked back out to the truck he was greeted by the sight of Harry, his hair even messier than usual, sitting up in the front seat. He was looking around with a confused look that Seamus found a little cute on his face. He wrapped swiftly on the window, getting Harry's attention and making the black haired man jump about a mile out of his seat. He swung the door open and gave Seamus a glare before getting out.

"You about gave me a heart attack, thank you very much." Harry still sounded half asleep as he softly reprimanded Seamus. Any threat from that statement was lost as Harry stumbled sleepily and rubbed his verdant eyes under his glasses. He looked adorable when he did that, like a little kid.

"Come here." Shaking his head, Seamus pulled Harry closer and rested him arm around his shoulders and steered him toward the room they were assigned. The bed was covered in a floral comforter and looked extremely inviting and soft. "How about we take off our shoes and get real comfy together for a spell?" Seamus' invite was too much for Harry to ignore. He was always ready for a cuddle, not that he would openly admit it. He did have his pride after all.

They both got themselves situated under the thick blanket and were just about asleep. Seamus was on his right side, Harry on his left and curled into the Irishman's chest. All in all, they were extremely cozy.


	2. So It Begins

**AUTHOR: .**

**DATE: 5/10/09**

**DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine! Really, I own nothing. Probably not even the plot. (Distant sobbing in the background)**

**SUMMARY: Seamus decides he wants his lover to meet the family. God help them all... Slash. Fifth year kinda happened, but Sirius didn't die. No HPB or DH. Voldie's defeat explained later. **

**WARNINGS: Slash (A relationship between 2+ males); Might be some minor Dumbledore bashing, but not heavily; Cursing in some parts...**

**I warn you now, there will be Mrs. Finnegan bashing.**

**This story is dedicated to my 3 reviewers: Kamerreon, Darshu, Brook Mcttire, and Gottalovesnakes (I owe you this chapter. Hearing all your stories going on made me realize I had it **_**easy**_**!! Thanks)**

**Meeting the Family**

**Chapter Two: **

Arriving at the Finnegan house was nerve wracking for both young men. Because no matter what either one of them said to be brave, they were both worried about Harry meeting Seamus' family. They were both especially worried about Seamus' mother. Getting out of the car and walking up to the house, they were both extremely aware of how Mrs. Finnegan acted their fifth year. It may have been seven years ago, but the pain Mrs. Seamus' words had caused was still remembered.

"This is going to go fine." Though Seamus said it to be reassuring it came out more like a plea to the heavens. _Please,_ Seamus thought, _this has to go right. _

"Yeah…it's going to go fine. Right?" Harry's voice was uncertain and slightly daunted. They were standing on the stoop, waiting to open the front door. Seamus turned toward the shorter man and pulled him into a strong hug. Harry wound his arms around Seamus' waist and squeezed tightly. "Can we not go in?" The question was said jokingly but there was under current of truth to it. Harry really, _really_, didn't want to go in there.

"We have to love, sorry. I promised my Dad and my older brother I'd be here today." Before Harry could open his mouth Seamus went on. "And that I'd bring you with me. You're not getting out of this." A wicked grin split across Seamus' face and caused Harry to pout and cross his arms. Though he knew pouting wasn't going to help, Harry needed to focus on anything but the anticipation of what was beyond that front door.

"Shay?!" An excited voice brought green and blue eyes back to the, now open, front door. Standing there was a lanky, late twenty something man. He had the same shade of hair as his younger brother, but the eyes were different. Where-as Seamus had bright baby blues, like his father Seamus had told Harry, his older brother had light brown eyes, the same as their mother. Standing there watching the two brothers hug, Harry could definitely tell they were related. Though their eyes were different, the facial features of the two very much resembled each other. And when an older man with darker brown hair and Seamus' blue eyes walked into the doorway, Harry knew this was their father. He was not just a little intimidated.

Seamus pulled away from his brother he couldn't help but notice that Harry seemed a bit out of place. Harry also seemed to be staring quite fearfully at his father. Though Seamus and his brother Michael were both lanky, their father was very well built. Daniel Finnegan was near enough to six feet tall, with muscle that showed quite clearly through his shirt. He cut an imposing figure in the open doorway.

"Dad!" Daniel pulled his son into a bear hug as soon as he was close enough. It was good to have his baby boy home again. As they pulled away from each other three sets of eyes fell onto the black-haired man standing unobtrusively on the side of the porch. "Don't be shy. They aren't going to bite Harry." Seamus' good mood could be heard in his voice. "Dad, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is my Dad, Daniel Finnegan." Harry's uncertain smile and wide eyed look toward the other man really brought home to Daniel just how worried this man was to meet him.

"Hello Harry. It's a pleasure to meet you." He held out his hand and purposely softened his voice. Daniel was surprised at how strong Harry's grip was, because honestly, he didn't look all that muscular.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Since my brother seems to have forgotten me, I'm Michael. It's great to finally meet you. No," Michael slapped Harry's hand away his attempted hand shake and laughed at the smaller man's confused look. "We're like nearly family now. Hugs are warranted here." Still laughing, Michael brought Harry into a warm, friendly that really helped Harry to loosen up. It was nice for him to hear that at least one of Seamus' family members approved of him.

"Um…yeah. Okay." Harry's stuttered answer when Michael released him just caused the older man to laugh again. Seamus smiled happily at the acceptance of his boyfriend by his brother and even the almost-warm greeting made by his father.

He knew his parents didn't quite like his choice in partners, but they accepted that this was who he was. His father handled his sexuality better than his mother. May Finnegan reacted just as Seamus had expected when he came out, bad. It had caused the three of them to get into a screaming match that had eventually led to Daniel standing up for his youngest son against his wife. May had been so adamantly against it that she had threatened to kick her 14 year old son out. Daniel had eliminated that idea by telling his wife that, though he may not completely like his son's sexuality, there was no way he would allow Seamus to be thrown out because of it. And so, for the past 8 years May Finnegan had been ignoring the fact that her son liked men. Until, that is, the night he brought home Harry Potter. Because after that, she couldn't.

"Daniel? It that Seamus?" A woman's voice floated through the still open doorway and caused all eyes to turn to her as she walked out. That's when Harry got his first look at Mrs. Finnegan.

**A/N: I know. Cliff hanger. You may hate me. Sorry this took so long. My bunnies hot a dry spell. They stopped reproducing for a bit. They're back now, though.**


	3. Only a Week Left

**AUTHOR: ME!**

**DATE: 07/11/2013**

**DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine! Really, I own nothing. Probably not even the plot. (Distant sobbing in the background)**

**SUMMARY: Seamus decides he wants his lover to meet the family. God help them all... Slash. Fifth year kinda happened, but Sirius didn't die. No HPB or DH. Voldie's defeat explained later.**

**WARNINGS: Slash (A relationship between 2+ men); Might be some minor Dumbledore bashing, but not heavily; Cursing in some parts...**

**I warn you now, there will be Mrs. Finnegan bashing.**

**This story is dedicated to EVERYONE who has waited patiently, or not, for this to happen. I am so sorry. Real Life and some family stuff kicked my ass the last couple years. I do love my readers and hope you still love the story!**

**Meeting the Family**

**Chapter Three:**

May Finnegan was thin and still pretty for being almost 50. She had light coloured hair, brown eyes, and was almost as tall as her husband. Harry was terrified as soon as they walked into the house and shut the door.

"There's my baby boy!" Mrs. Finnegan rushed to hug Seamus, for the moment ignoring the Harry standing just inside the door. "How have you been? Do you eat enough?" She pulled back and examined Seamus from arms length.

"Hi Ma. Yes, I eat fine. I've been grand! This is Harry, Ma. Harry Potter." Seamus answered his mother quickly, knowing she'd fuss if he didn't. Finally he gestured toward Harry, who looked quickly down and shuffled his feet.

"Oh...yes...the boyfriend." They could all hear the scorn and contempt in her voice as she said the word. Her face went from open and loving to tight and hateful. "Well, I guess I must say 'nice to meet you' even if it's not hmm?"

"May!" Daniel scolded.

"Ma!?" The two brothers said together.

"You are being unreasonable dear. This is Seamus' chosen partner." Daniel tried to reason with his wife, but she just got angrier as they all spoke in defense to the two young lovers.

"You, Seamus Donovan Finnegan, have no right to ask me to accept this! This little phase of yours is a terrible blight on the family name. What would your Granda think?" Her voice has risen to an almost shout. Seamus could feel the shock on his face. He never thought it'd be this bad. He knew his Ma would be upset, but he never expected this.

"Mrs. Finnegan, I don't mean to intrude on a family affair, but you really shouldn't speak to Seamus like this." Harry's voice was low, but controlled. Gone was the shy man who walked in scared. In his place the were flashing green eyes and squared shoulders of a man prepared to defend the person he loved.

_Sometimes,_ Seamus thought to himself, _I forget this beautiful man destroyed the world's most powerful sorcerer. And then moments like this happen._ He could see the steel entering his lovers eye's as his mother continued.

"You! Going and corrupting my baby with your wicked ways! Before he met you he was perfect. Now he's nothing but a freak who sleeps around with other freaks! You turned my boy from a Godly life to one of complete and total sin." May turned her fury on Harry, wildly gesturing. "And yes, this is a family affair which means none of your business. Why are you even here?" Seamus could almost see his mother seething.

Harry could feel himself getting angrier and more protective as the woman continued. _It's one thing to insult me, yell at me, or say nasty slurs about me. It's another to do it to my boyfriend_. The black-haired man edged his way over to Seamus, taking a protective stance in front of the taller me. Harry's thoughts were easy to read on his face. Michael looked between his brother and Harry. It was obvious when the two walked in who was the more confident and assured in the relationship. He honestly hadn't believed that Harry, Seamus' Harry, was the man who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Looking at Harry now though, he could see the man who could rescue the world in the set jaw and hard eyes.

"Mistress, I would suggest you calm yourself this instant." Harry's voice was clipped and Seamus recognized it as the same one he used with over-eager paparazzi and fans. It was a voice that spoke of Harry loosing his calm and control very quickly. The man was never known to have an even temper. It had gotten better after all the training for the defeat of Voldemort, but only by so much.

"May, you _should_ probably calm down. Seamus is still your son and Harry didn't make him anything. Seamus is what he is." Daniel looked between his wife and son, feeling a growing resent. He hated this growing apart of his family. And he didn't blame his son. "May." His wife showed no signs of hearing him in her anger. Harry moved further in front of his son, effectively separating mother and son. Daniel had to admire the young man in his defense of Seamus. The moment May started to become belligerent toward Seamus, Harry stepped in as defense.

"I do not need to be told how to speak to my son, _Mister_ Potter." Her tone was sarcastic and mean. May couldn't believe her son was still going through that whole boy phase he started 8 years ago. She had hoped Seamus would get over it by now. There was no way Seamus would get into Heaven being like that. "What I need is my son to be faithful to his God."

"Ma, I told you I don't believe in that rubbish already!" Seamus spoke up over Harry's head. He couldn't believe she was still on about the religion thing! "Don't you understand how contradictory believing in the Bible is to who we are? We're Witches and Wizards! According to the Bible, we should be burned at the stake with gay people."

"Don't be ridiculous. It only says that because nobody back then understood we weren't all evil. They didn't understand honey." She lowered her voice and tried to speak reasonably to her son, hoping she could get through to him finally.

"You don't understand Ma. It's the same thing." Seamus' voice was weary, having had this very same argument every time he came home.

"I am done telling you! You will not be interested in this _boy_ any longer!" May stepped forward, invading both Seamus and Harry's personal space. Her face was twisted in fury, marring her pretty features. Her brown eyes were flat and angry. May Finnegan drew her wand, furious enough at the two young men to hex the both of them into next week.

"Ma, what are you doing?" Michael couldn't believe his mother was drawing her wand on her son. She looked like she intended to use it too.

"May, put that away." Daniel was quickly becoming angry at his wife and her attitude toward their youngest son. He didn't entirely like his Seamus' preference, but he was still his son. There would be no way he would act like this to Seamus or any guy Seamus brought home.

May looked between Michael and Daniel, then back toward Seamus and Harry. She could feel her heart thumping in her temples and the infuriation coursing through her. She slowly lowered her wand, feeling her face flush. She wasn't embarrassed of her views, but the fact that she had just threatened her son.

"I need to work on supper." She turned and left the front room without another word.

"Seamus, are you ok?" Harry turned toward his boyfriend with concern. He knew the exchange could not have been easy on the man. Seamus rubbed his eyes roughly, needing a moment to collect his thoughts.

"I'm...not ok, but I might be." He pulled Harry to him and wrapped his arms around the slighter man. Human contact was always something Seamus needed when he was upset.

"Son, I'm sorry about your mother. She..." Daniel squeezed Seamus' shoulder and couldn't think of anything to say in defense of his wife. The way she acted had been completely out of line.

"It's not your fault Da. She...she really messed this up. Gods, Harry are you alright?" Seamus smiled at his father and squeezed Harry tighter. He released the other man to let him answer.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. It's you who should be upset." Harry help Seamus' hand as the 4 men walked into the sitting room. They arranged themselves on the two couches and got comfortable.

They talked about little things, getting acquainted with each other. They spoke of Seamus and Harry's time at Hogwarts. Michael and Daniel were not magical, so Harry regaled them with some of his most adventure filled tales of his time there. The two Muggles especially liked his battle with the Basilisk, even as they balked that Dumbledore allowed a 12 year old to do such a thing. They sat and talked, laughed, and joked for almost an hour before May called them to supper.

"Can you pass the butter please?" Michael was the first to break the deafening silence at the table. The butter was passed and nothing more was said. It was a tense affair. May picked at her food and glared hatefully at Harry. Seamus and Michael ignored their mother and wolfed down their food. Harry kept shooting Seamus fond glances as he pushed his food around. He couldn't understand how Seamus ate that much after such an emotionally charged afternoon. _Seamus is like that though. He bounces back_. Harry thought this fondly and caught Seamus' eye. They smiled at each other and Seamus bumped Harry's foot with his across the table.

Dinner ended stiffly as May and Daniel cleaned up. DIshes were washed, table cleaned, and dining room vacated. May headed immediately upstairs, Harry thought to her room.

"Da, Michael, we're just gonna head up to bed early. I'm exhausted. We'll see you in the morning. Love you." Seamus said there good nights and pulled Harry upstairs silently.

"This is my room love." Seamus opened the door and swept his arm out in a grand gesture. It wasn't large, but was bigger than even Dudley's old 2nd room. There was a full sized bed covered in a green plaid blanket. The dresser was gray, as were the desk and chair. The walls were painted a dark blue and had posters hung sporadically apart.

"What is 'Green Day'? And why do they look like girls?" Harry questioned of the largest poster above the bed.

"It's a bad. They have bad taste. Now," Seamus grabbed Harry around the waist and kissed him, "how about we get to bed?" They both stripped and climbed into the comfortable bed. Seamus wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him close.

"Only a week left to go..." Harry murmured as he fell asleep and Seamus hugged him tighter.

**A/N: Okay...as a revival goes, what do you think? Reviews would be great because then I'd know people are still interested. :) Huggles**


End file.
